


【兵摄】无声息

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 4





	【兵摄】无声息

摄津：猛1，我本人。  
兵头：？

“嗯、嗯，知道知道——”摄津挂着耳机，把挑好的胡萝卜和昆布干递给店主，然后从裤兜里掏出一把散钱结账。他和往常一样，上半身挂了件松松垮垮的棉质背心，下面穿透气的亚麻短裤，从头看到脚，也就那双联名款限量哈瓦那勉强称得上周正——起码不那么中年。但他本人对此却是毫不在意，毕竟放眼望去，整个市场也就他一个年轻小伙子，拎着印有大学图书馆logo的帆布口袋，挤在一群中老年家庭主妇里抢新鲜菜。就算再怎么邋遢，起码脸上的胶原蛋白和肌肉还是相当给力的。  
他把胡萝卜和昆布扔进口袋，一边抛着找补的硬币一边往熟食区走，市场人声嘈杂，通话那端的人终于觉察出不对劲，问道：“你在哪儿呢？怎么这么吵。”  
“买菜呢，总要吃饭吧。”摄津拖着声音说话，懒懒散散的，他有段时间没去剪头发，为了凉快，他就给绑了起来，只不过这会儿散了一小撮，看起来乱糟糟的。  
“话虽如此，你竟然自己做饭吗？不是一般都去外面吃？”对方顿了顿，然后笃定地说，“听背景音也不像在超市……万——里！你又把钱花光了？！”  
摄津翻了个白眼，无奈地说：“大姐，我在你心目中到底是个什么形象啊？”  
“说出来怕你抑郁。不过说真的，要是没钱了就直说，别省吃俭用，再不济就赶紧回家，暑假就是给人休息的呀，做什么要继续待在学校，你又不是什么好学生。”  
“知道了知道了，放心，我挂了。”挂掉电话，紧跟着手机便弹出来银行卡转款信息，摄津单手敲字：都说没有花光啦。  
对方也很快回复：啰哩啰嗦，给你加餐不行嘛。  
摄津好气又好笑，回了个冒爱心的表情贴图，这贴图还是咲也给他分享的，他很少用这些花里胡哨的emoji，嘴上嫌弃，顺手却给存了下来，后来他给兵头发过一次，对方回了他一个问号，他便再也没用过。  
说到兵头他气就不打一处来，如今他这副光景还不都是拜对方所赐。要死要活熬过死线压身的期末，眼看着就是暑假，他原计划好了拉上兵头去海边，吹吹海风游游泳，晒晒太阳做做爱，好不惬意。谁知临到最后，对方拍给他一张录用通知，转身就去警署干苦逼实习去了。海边是没希望了，但假期还是要腻在一块儿过的。摄津和狐朋狗友浪了两三天，等到众人都散了，给家里打了通电话，借口说留在学校做实验，拖着行李箱搬进了兵头租的小公寓。  
说公寓都过于抬举那间小破屋子了，旧式居民楼的底层，带了一处破败的小菜园，下雨还得提防积水内涝。室内就不说了，铺了床垫再放个简易衣柜，连落脚都得斟酌考虑一番，更别提什么正经餐厨区，就只是架了台电磁炉罢了。为了防止屋子里粘上油烟气，摄津一般只煮清淡的食物或者做腌菜，炸物之类的就直接在市场上买回去。  
靠近市场也许算得上是这房子唯二的优点，当然，这不过只是在附近没有大型超市和便利店的情况显得相对友好，兵头租这里的主要原因还是看着它里实习警署近，而且租金也相对低廉。  
说起来兵头的实习未免太过苛刻，通宵几乎成了家常便饭，他租了房子，但待在房子里时间少得可怜，大部分时间都是摄津一个人在。在吃腻了周围外卖店之后，摄津下单了一口万能锅决定自己动手，于是便有了这样“风流青年逛市场”的场景。起初两天，他还像穿得人模人样，两天后便彻底放弃了墨镜项链sneaker，一顶渔夫帽，两只人字拖，走起路来虎虎生风。  
他挂着一口袋食材往回走，路过小卖部，抱走了两打罐装啤酒和一桶家庭装麦茶。家里有一台小冰箱，算算容量，估计刚好能放。他摸出钥匙开门，门没锁，那就是兵头回来了。摄津拉开门，把东西放到地板上，踢开地上的衬衫和袜子，冲着浴室嚷嚷：“说过多少次换下来的衣服不要到处扔啊！”  
水声哗啦啦的，兵头拉开防水浴室帘，探出半个身体，眯着眼不让泡沫滑进眼睛：“什么？”  
他经常加班，通宵通宵地执勤、外出，警局不方便洗漱，因此每次回来必然先彻底洗个澡，刮刮胡子打理自己。摄津看他一眼，火气憋了回去，说了句“没什么”，捡起地上皱巴巴臭烘烘的衣服，和自己身上汗湿的背心一块儿扔进了洗衣机。他把啤酒和麦茶放进冰箱，打开了风扇和太过老旧以至于制冷效果奇差的空调，接着脱掉裤衩，掀开帘子挤进了狭窄的浴室。凉水兜头浇下，褪了大半暑气，他甩了甩头发，把淋浴让给兵头，问道：“吃饭了没？”  
“没有。”  
“哦，我买了荞麦面，洗完赶紧出来。”  
“嗯。”  
兵头以为他说的是打包带回来的食物，出来时缺看见摄津叉着腰站在桌子前捞面，他架势挺足，捞起来的面条还不忘过一趟凉水。只不过配菜就显得有些落魄，炸猪排刚拆盒，昆布没煮透，胡萝卜看手法多半是直接掰成段，浇了柠檬酢和芝麻粒，凑个七八分的卖相。兵头把简易木桌架好，摄津就把两大碗面条端了过来，接着又从冰箱里摸出两罐啤酒，问道：“你下午休息还是怎么？”  
“休息。”兵头拨开床被，调整电风扇的强度。  
“……算了，说不准你的休息。”摄津把啤酒放了回去，敲了几格冰块，冲了两大杯麦茶，坐到桌子面前。  
正是饭点，两人都饿得不行，因此也没顾上说话，埋头吭哧吭哧地吞面。摄津把猪排夹到兵头碗里，囫囵地说：“味道还行？”  
兵头正捧着碗喝汤，没顾上回答，紧接着便听见摄津补了句：“说难吃你就死定了，劝你想想再说。”  
兵头老实评价：“挺好的。”  
他吃完了猪排和小菜，碗里还剩最后一口汤，他问：“还有吗？”  
摄津抹了抹嘴，把空碗放到桌面上：“没了，我不知道你要回来。”  
他从床里翻出一盒开封的曲奇递给兵头：“垫垫吧。”  
兵头就着麦茶吃饼干，靠着墙壁，很安静。摄津歪在床上，晾着肚皮偏头看他。  
“看什么？”兵头把饼干盒扔到一旁。  
摄津理直气壮：“看你啊。这才几天，又瘦又黑。你是实习还是打黑工？”  
兵头伸长手臂看了看自己胳膊上晒出的分界线：“我没注意。”  
这一看摄津才注意到他小臂上的几处脱皮，他一把捉住兵头的手腕将人拽向自己，怒气冲冲地：“都晒脱皮了！”  
兵头没在意：“哦，没感觉。”  
“你是猪吧，还有哪儿啊我看看。”摄津一边骂兵头，一边将他压到床垫上检查他的后颈。  
“没事吧？”兵头被他骑着动弹不得，瓮声瓮气地问。  
“好像没有……”摄津伏着上半身，呼吸就落在兵头后颈那块皮肤上，灼热的，藏不住急促。他靠得越来越近，嘴唇贴到了耳后，悄悄地说：“没吃饱吗，来吃我啊。”  
话音刚落他就被兵头反手揪住脖子摁到了地上，两人颠了个位置，兵头坐起来，看着大剌剌躺倒在凉席上的摄津。这人身上套着件低领背心，袖口直开到肋骨下面，此时乱七八糟地纠缠在身上，反倒是一片春色风月无边。防水纸的拉门没关严实，缝隙里漏下来一条明晃晃的光带，刚好落在摄津脸上，胸口上。兵头伸手去拨了拨那只被日光照拂的乳头，说：“颜色好浅。”  
坦白来说，摄津的皮肤放在男性里的确算是偏白，就算接连好几天穿无袖衫在太阳底下晃也没见晒黑多少，顶多肩头晒红，不戴帽子的话鼻头会轻微脱皮。兵头笑他像个少爷，娇里娇气，摄津听了当然不高兴，赌气不戴帽子出门打球，晒得一身狼狈，晚上回来就被兵头摁在床上收拾了一通，那人一边插他一边舔他身上晒脱皮的地方，又爽又痛，折腾了大半夜，第二天他老老实实地穿长袖防晒衫出门，说不清是挡太阳还是遮一身青青紫紫的痕迹。  
摄津觉得自己大概是改不了在这人面前非要强逞威风的脾性，各方面都要争个上风，连做爱也一样。这会儿被兵头玩着乳头说嫩，他就忍不住要顶回去，支着一条腿摸自己的裆，恶狠狠地说：“老子天生就白，哪儿都一样。”  
作乱的手摸到了肚脐，接着伸进他的裤衩里，摄津以为他要摸前面，抬了抬胯，兵头的手却滑进了臀缝，在褶皱上搔刮一道，说：“没有啊，这里做狠了就会红。”  
兵头把手指强硬地顶进去，只浅浅地进了一个指节，继续说：“我记得里面也红，上次没注意，你总是不让开灯。”  
摄津气鼓鼓地蹬他的手肘，让他退出去，眼风扫到对方鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，忽然就心理平衡了。他伸脚踩了踩，已经很硬，趁着兵头脱体恤的功夫，他坐起来快速灌了一口麦茶，咬了两块冰在嘴里，扑过去拽下兵头的内裤，将支愣起来的性器含进了嘴里。  
“嘶——”唇舌在冰块和滚烫的阴茎之间安抚作乱，兵头只觉得一瞬间头皮麻到尾椎骨，他收紧小腹，揪着摄津的头发，明明是想把他拉开，却情不自禁将他按得更近。但摄津却做不到更多，他含着冰块，深喉实在过于困难，只能卷起舌头顶冠沟，冰块化得很快，他吞不及，多余的水就顺着嘴角往下淌，打湿了兵头的内裤。他吐出来，舔刚刚照顾不及的根部，有点讶异地说：“越来越能忍了啊，这都不射？”  
兵头知道他又在嘲讽自己第一次做爱秒射的事，仿佛这世间就这一件事能取乐一样，摄津老爱变着法调侃他。兵头闷闷地还不了嘴，只能将人扔在床上操，说得越多操得越凶，有几次操得人丢了神，眼泪和尿液齐齐失禁，才慢慢让摄津学乖。  
兵头摸了摸摄津湿淋淋的下巴，把水液抹到对方腰上，带着他翻了个身，拉掉摄津的裤子，也含住了他。  
他们上一回这样玩还是去温泉旅行，酒店的床宽敞，什么花样都能玩儿。宿舍和这里都很挤，两个一米八多的大个头抱在一起已经很窘迫，就别提什么情趣姿势了，后入都得提防碰撞。摄津其实是很想伸长腿的，不过刚刚伸出去，就踹到了风扇，挺大一声响，他骂了句脏，兵头停下了舔吮的动作，握着他的脚后跟让他把腿曲起来，摄津便从善如流地夹紧了他。  
口活当然撑不了整场，毕竟压了好几天的火，磨在一起不减反增。摄津把嘴里的东西吐出来，掀开身上的人：“不做了，好热。”  
兵头反手摸了摸摄津的肚子，果然汗涔涔的，他坐起来喝了口冰茶，稍稍降了点燥气。兵头从来都是这样，摄津说不要了他就真停下来，也很少给自己撸，直挺着阴茎坐在旁边的样子有点傻气，看起来又怪可怜的。不过大多数时候摄津虽是怒其不争，缓过神自己就热热切切地贴上去，最后两人都爽了才算完。  
摄津撩起背心下摆，晾出覆着汗的肚皮，风扇的风不大顶用，他抓了本杂志给自己扇风，一抬手，把发箍给摘了。  
两人这样敞着腿呆坐在一块怎么看怎么傻气，摄津稍微舒服了些，撑着地坐起来，叉开腿坐到了兵头面前。这下总算记起来像小别几日的情侣那样接个缠绵的吻，兵头搂着面前的人，手感像搂了条滑溜溜的鱼。他想起之前去摄津学校看他打球赛，明明还不到半场，这人球服已经湿得能拧出水来，还总是特别骚包地穿白色，生怕别人看不见他那几块矜贵的肌肉一样。恋爱后兵头就不要他那样穿了，自然也没明说，就是明里暗里闹了几次别扭，摄津再弧长也懂了个七七八八，于是后来就规规矩矩在球服背心里套件体恤，热就热吧，因为这点事气跑男朋友多不划算。  
但他天生就是爱出汗的体质，兵头说他跟水做的一样，里外都出水，又敏感，一碰就软。摄津挺憋屈，他跟实验室的师兄弟站一堆的时候怎么也算个强1的体格，只是真比不过兵头这种门板一样的，再加上这人自从开始跑实习，瘦是瘦了，身上的肉却结实了不少。不过嘴唇还是那样，虽然有棱有角，多咬两下就软软的。摄津抱着兵头的脖子亲他嘴唇，被人抵着舌头玩弄舌下软肉，两人的腿绞在一起，勃起的性器不断挤蹭摩擦。  
老旧空调运作的噪声挺大，再加上电风扇的嗡嗡声，摄津就没那么害羞，唇舌推迎的声音，吞咽声，喘息声都囫囵搅在一块。兵头将摄津推到了墙边，托起他的屁股给他扩张，指头刚碰到穴口就被摄津踢了一脚。他头昏闹热地记起来要润滑，于是凭着模糊的记忆在床尾一通乱摸，摄津也耐不住，踢开堆叠的薄被翻找，他前天自慰的时候用了一次，随手扔在了枕头边，这会儿却找不着了。兵头咬他耳朵，说：“你再多流点水就不用了。”  
摄津没好气：“你当我是水龙头啊？男人哪来那么多水。”  
兵头亲了亲他的脸，摸到了润滑剂，挤了好多送进他屁股缝里慢慢揉开，揉着揉着摄津就哼哼唧唧不说话了，他虽然没摸到润滑，却在枕头边翻到了一盒拆封的安全套。他拆这个已经特别熟练，轻车熟路就给兵头套上，他嗅了嗅手上油液的气味，薄荷味，于是问道：“凉不凉快？上面写有冰片成分。”  
“没什么感觉，你试试。”兵头撸了两下，确实没什么特别的，可能刚刚摄津含着冰块给他口实在太劲了，别的都变得平平无奇。他掐着摄津的腰慢慢插进去，这样柔和的进入方式可以给足摄津适应时间，以至于一下子捅到很深的地方。两人都缓了缓，兵头试着颠了两下，问道：“凉快吗？”  
摄津按着下腹，说：“刚刚有点，现在觉得好烫。”  
兵头抱着他开始抽送自己，一边插一边接他的话：“你喜欢哪种？凉快的还是热的？”  
摄津满头大汗，头发都湿了，他下巴搁在兵头肩膀上，一手捞着自己的头发，不耐烦地说：“夏天当然是凉快点好啊。”  
“下次给你塞点冰块进去。”  
“那样我可能会死吧。”  
兵头偏头亲他的耳垂，舌尖顶撞耳廓上的小孔，他说：“那就没办法，只能忍忍了。”  
说着，他就狠狠地顶了一记，皮肉拍出好大一声响，伏在自己肩膀上的人抓紧了他的背，惊呼一声后又软绵绵地靠在了肩窝上。摄津其实已经有些累了，放到往常他总是两人中闹得最起劲的那个，但盛夏的午后自带催眠功效，再加上前戏已经做了好一会儿，此时就有些后劲不足，整个人都软糯得不像话，少了平时的尖利劲，甘愿出让身体的主权，兵头摸他他就哼哼，操凶了他就大声地叫。  
觉察到他的困乏，兵头就不舍得继续这个姿势操他了，于是便抱着他躺到了床上。摄津身上那件背心还可怜兮兮地挂着，只是一条肩带垮到了肘弯，拉得另一边的带子横到胸口中央，刚好露出两边颜色疏淡的乳头。摄津顺着兵头的视线往自己胸口看，也觉得挺好笑的，随后又有点不好意思，横着手臂想挡一下，却被兵头捉住了手腕。  
他有点丢面，气冲冲地说：“你没有吗？盯着看什么，变态。”  
“有，但没你这么……”兵头纠结了一下，小声吐出那个字，“骚。”  
他反倒比被说骚的人更害羞，摄津憋不住笑，救命，这是什么纯情人设啊，明明操人的时候挺来劲，说个下流话就羞得跟第一次打飞机的小男生一样。他越羞，摄津就越来劲，越想逗他，总归摄津是不在意这些的，让他逮到能狠狠压兵头一遭的机会就别指望能让兵头全身而退了。  
摄津夹着自己的乳头，揉搓给兵头看，一边捏一边问：“怎么骚啊？这位警官把话说清楚呗，你以后审讯也这么不清不楚地说话吗？”  
兵头别开脸不看他，摄津“啧”了一声，用小腿把他的脸扳正：“说啊。”  
兵头咬着牙不开口，闷声不响地顶他，摄津的腿就架在他肩膀上，晃来晃去，一下子滑到了手肘。摄津春风得意，往上退了点，脚掌踩到床上支起上半身，用自己的胸肌去蹭兵头的，故意让两人的乳头碰到一起，其实他身上已经很多汗，但他还嫌不够，从交合的下半身抹了一手的液体糊在自己的胸口上，再去挤蹭兵头的。一边蹭，一边舔兵头挂在下巴上的汗，问：“这样骚吗？”  
“还是这样？”他顺着兵头凸起喉结亲到锁骨，然后含住了兵头左乳，故意嘬出声响，含糊不清地说：“其实没什么感觉对吧，但你每次咬我的时候我都很想叫，充血后也觉得好胀，是我太骚了吗？”  
末了，还上头地补了句：“对不起，警官先生，你不要生气，我给你口交好不好？”  
“摄津！”兵头咬牙切齿地吼他，换来对方大声的笑。摄津笑得眼泪都出来了，腰还在扭，他收了刚刚做作的腔调，流里流气地说：“死兵头你刚刚很有感觉诶，是不是涨大好多，我里面好满。你这么喜欢警察play嘛？那下次让你穿制服操好不好，操到以后你每次穿警服都忍不住要勃起。”  
兵头被他说得脸红耳赤，性器的确是涨大了很多，下腹也硬，他实在是不能再看摄津那张脸了，于是将他面朝下猛地按到了木桌上，摄津反应不及，兵头已经扶着性器重新塞了进去，头部上翘的弧度照顾到了刚刚所不及的地方，摄津跪在凉席上，大腿痉挛了一阵。他觉得很满很胀，不自觉地就往前躲，被兵头掐着屁股拖回去，钉在阴茎上承受一次比一次重的顶撞。他自己不知道什么时候就已经射过了，半软的阴茎吊在腿间，随着身体抽动不断摇晃着。乳头已经充血肿了起来，在桌面上磨得好痛好痒，摄津隐隐觉得自己还能再吹一回，可能是和兵头一起，毕竟屁股里那根东西已经硬得不行，兵头操得也越来越深，估计也快到了。他便敞开嗓子开始叫，喘得又快又撩人，叫了几声就觉得嗓子发干，正好桌边还有半杯麦茶，他把玻璃杯移到嘴边，但兵头按着他的后颈，他动不了，只好伸长舌头去舔杯壁上凝结的水珠。兵头彻底压到了他背上，推开玻璃杯，揪着摄津的肩膀顶了几下就退了出去。他摘下套，勾着摄津的脖子让他趴到自己腰间，扶着性器射了对方一脸：“喝这个吧。”  
摄津被喷了一脸精液，回过神就不乐意了，抓起旁边皱巴巴的布料给自己擦脸骂了一句：“滚蛋。”  
他彻底没了力气，只觉得好困好困，往床上一倒就不想动弹了。兵头踢了踢他的脚，说：“去冲个凉。”  
摄津递给他一只手臂，兵头把他架起来，两人又挤进了那个狭窄的冲凉间，清理完摄津已经趴在兵头身上小睡了一觉，兵头搂着他出来，放他贴着墙躺下，自己收拾了茶水杯和面碗，回来时摄津已经小声打起了呼噜，他把人抱到自己面前来，踹了一觉对着两人肚子吹的风扇，搂着人也睡着了。  
盛夏无声无息变得浓烈，如爱如恋。


End file.
